O:Wi Verwirklichung
Sammlung von Ideen für Aktionen, Organisationen, Initiativen etc. zur Verwirklichung und/oder Experimentierung offenen ökologischen bzw. nachhaltigen Wirtschaftens. Die Sammlung ist offen. Weitere Ideen oder Ergänzungen können in die Seite eingetragen werden oder in den Kommentaren gepostet. Weitere Seiten/Aspekte zum Thema *SYNERGIEN? Wie organisiert man Synergien zwischen verschiedenen Initiativen und Ideen? Welche Synergien lassen sich zwischen verschiedenen Projekten finden? Zur Seite *Einwände/Obstacles? Einwände gegen und Hindernisse für eine Offene Ökologische Wirtschaft und die Suche nach Lösungen dafür. Zur Seite / ENGLISH: Objections and Obstacles for an Open Ecological Economy and how to overcome them? To the page Ideen Repair Shop & Kampagne / „HEIMATWERKSTATT“ thumbMireille Halbich, Lisa Herbell, Ngoc Duc Huynh, Robert Jahn, Christoph Liepach haben im O:Wi Workshop eine Idee entwickelt und auch eine zweite Gruppe mit ?,?,? hat zum Thema gearbeitet. In der Besprechung sind die beiden Dinge dann miteinander zusammengekommen. Das habe ich (Lars) davon verstanden und behalten: Ein Projekt, dass die Beziehung zu den Produkten vertiefen kann. Reparieren ist besser als wegwerfen und lerne etwas über die Dinge um dich! Es gab dabei die Idee eines Shops, in dem man kaputte Dinge bekommen und mitnehmen kann, wenn man sie dafür repariert. Man darf sie aber nur mitnehmen, wenn man anderen zeigt, wie man die Sachen repariert hat. Indem man entweder: #Ein Video oder Tutorial darüber anlegt, #oder sich bereit erklärt, auf Nachfrage jemandem anderen mit dem selben Problem bei seiner Reparatur zu helfen. Effekt von 1 ist, dass Wissen ins Netz wandert für alle frei verfügbar. Effekt von 2 ist, dass Menschen zusammenkommen, sich austauschen, Sozialkapital bilden usw. Viele Menschen könnten darauf Lust haben. Für manche ist es ein Erfolgserlebnis und macht Spaß, Dinge selbst zu reparieren. Andere mögen es vielleicht, als Wissensträger in der Gemeinschaft sichtbar und geschätzt zu werden. "ieder andere mögen es vielleicht, mit anderen zusammen zu kommen und wechselseitig voneinander zu lernen. Oft ist es wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus all diesen Gründen. Das dies darin steckt, könnte man in einer Kampagne über den „Reparierladen“ geschickt unterbringen. (Hat mich auch an die „Tutorial Idee“ erinnert.) Nachhaltigkeitsinitiativen Vernetzen – Metanetzwerk für Synergien thumb|122px|Tutorials!Die Idee eines Metanetzwerkes zur Verbindung verschiedener Initiativen aber nicht im Internet sondern ein Netzwerk gebildet aus einem Pool von Leuten „Springern“ die wie Berater zwischen verschiedenen Initiativen und Projekten herumspringen, ihnen für eine Weile helfen, die Initiativen dabei kennenlernen, Wissenstransfer zwischen ihnen betreiben können und tatsächliche und konkrete Synergiemöglichkeiten erkennen und vorschlagen. Idee von Lars und Susanne. Ausführlichere Beschreibung auf der Synergieseite Open Regenerative Design Compagny? thumb|144pxWer hat Lust eine Firma zu entwickeln und zu gründen für Open Regenerative Design - Ausführlichere Skizze hier + Einladung zur Mitentwicklung. Zur Seite Geschäftsmodelle für eine Kreislaufwirtschaft Business Models & Anreize für Unternehmen bei und für Openness und regenerativem Design - Beispiel- & Ideensammlung Allgemein: Aktionen für Organisationen Wenn man eine NGO, einen Reparierladen, ein Start Up oder was immer hat, was könnte man für „3 D“ Aktionen machen? Auf den Medienseiten stand einiges interessantes. Hab es hier mal eingetragen. Ergänzungen möglich. *OPEN HOUSE – Regeneratives Erlebnishaus als mobile Ausstellung/mobiler Messe- und Informationsstand *O:Wi/Regenerative oder Cradle to Cradle Design Partys oder Events *Flashmobideen (siehe nächster Punkt NGO zur Aufklärung) NGO zur Aufklärung thumb|300pxIm OWi Workshop bei der undjetzt?! Konferenz haben Magda, Patrick und Marvin Ideen für eine NGO entwickelt, die eine offene ökologische Wirtschaft vorantreiben könnte. Die Grafik erklärt die Ideen gut. Was fehlt, sind die Ideen für Aktionen. Aktionsideen *Hacking: Eine Litfasssäule aus Brot („Who eats your environment“) *Flashmobidee BUNDESTAGESSEN: Man veranstaltet ein Essen auf der Wiese vorm Bundestag. Rings herum klärt man über Ideen von Ökoeffektivität und Openness auf. Den Höhepunkt bildet das Aufessen der benutzten Teller und des Geschirrs. (Es handelt sich natürlich um Geschirr, bei dem das ganz unbedenklich ist.) *Flashmob-/Aktionsidee UMWELTFOLGEKOSTEN: Man stellt sich seriös gekleidet vor einen Supermarkt und empfängt die herauskommenden Kunden. Man inspiziert gemeinsam mit ihnen ihre Einkäufe und präsentiert ihnen eine weitere Rechnung, die sie dafür zu bezahlen hätten. Diese Rechnung ist höher, denn sie beinhaltet auch die ökologischen Kosten bzw. Umweltfolgekosten der Produkte. Rings herum klärt man auf. Eine Alternative wäre, wenn mit dem Supermarkt abgesprochen, dass man neben die Produkte in den Supermarktregalen weitere Preisschilder klebt, die diese Kosten beinhalten bzw. zeigen. Finanzierungsidee *MINT Rückkehrer Gruppen (?) Soweit kann ich mich erinnern. Einen Namen haben wir in der kurzen Zeit nicht gefunden. Gibt es Ergänzungen? Consultingunternehmen oder Organisation thumb|278pxBei den Experimentdays12 haben sich Jenny und Wolfram Gedanken für eine Organisation gemacht. Die Gedanken gehen aus von einer Art Unternehmung die vor allem als Consulter tätig ist. Hier, was ich mir von den vielen Ideen merken konnte. *Man braucht ein Beispielprodukt, für das regeneratives bzw. ökoeffektives Design sehr gut umgesetzt ist, damit geht man um und zeigt es bei Unternehmen vor. Besser noch wäre ein bereits aktives Netzwerk von Produkten. + ein funktionierendes Businessmodel. Damit erlangt man Aufmerksamkeit. *Das Angebot an die Unternehmen ist dann, die Einbindungen ihrer Produkte in ein Informationsnetzwerk mit ihnen vorzunehmen: Das Projekt müsste den Unternehmen vor allem bei der Produktentwicklungsproblematik helfen, ihnen Systematiken und Ressourcen – methodisches Konstruieren – an die Hand geben für die notwendige Umstellung. Diese Methoden müssten zuerst entwickelt werden. (Vielleicht in Kooperation mit Universitäten & O:Wi & gefördert durch die Politik?) *Openness 1: Eine der Leistungen könnte die Vermittlung eventueller Forschungsprobleme an ein breites Netzwerk aus Akteuren (Privatakteure, Universitäten) von offenen Mitentwicklern sein. *Openness 2: Eine offene firmenübergreifende Stoffstrommanagementmethode -> Open Source -> offener Standard -> Schnittstellenkompatibilität. Es gab die Idee, das es heute viele verschiedene Stoffstrommanagementmethoden gibt, die aber oft inkompatibel sind und meistens an den Grenzen einer Unternehmung aufhören. Wichtig wäre ein System, dass kompatibel ist und firmenübergreifend funktionieren kann. Nur so kann man wirklich komplexe Produktnetzwerke bzw. Stoffkreisläufe organisieren! Für ein solches System ist Transparenz eine fundamentale Voraussetzung! Ein solches System müsste man entwickeln bzw. vorantreiben und hier einsetzen. Auf einem solchen System könnte das Projekt aufsetzen. Offenheit vereinfacht die Bildung von Produktnetzwerken. *Anderer Arm: Aktionismus bzw. Lobbying für neue Gesetze, die Recycling vieler Stoffe verpflichtend machen. Von hier ausgehend finden sich im entstandenen Ideensammlungsblatt weitere Ideen. Das Blatt ist hier auf Flickr. Kategorie:Organisation